


Maybe Someday

by orphan_account



Category: Let’s Play
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam takes notice of Charles every morning, and wonders if maybe someday...
Relationships: Sam/Charles
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinTalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinTalon/gifts).



> I love you, dear friend!!! Thank you for you, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

He gives the perfunctory, professional morning greetings on his way to his private office. He doesn’t hold eye contact for longer than necessary. He doesn’t slow his steps or linger for deeper conversation.

She wonders what he’s hiding. If he’s closing himself off, to keep himself safe... Or if the talk around the office is true—that Charles is a snob. That he considers himself above it all.

Sam would like to think that isn’t true. Would like to hope for the best in everyone.

Chewing down on her lip, she fixes her eyes on the ground and begins to prepare coffee in the break room. Maybe one day she’ll work up the courage to hold his piercing gaze. Maybe one day she’ll be one of those people who breaks through his walls to find answers to such questions...


End file.
